Were You Mine
by gothgrrl13
Summary: After a shitty day, Noah goes home to read some Shakespeare and have a peaceful sleep... AU. Noah/Cody


He marched down the hallways, a deep scowl on his beautiful face. He burst open the doors to the fields where the sport teams were practicing. He looked over, scanning their faces, looking as a hawk does for a prey. He spotted the group of jocks and he marched over them. One of the jocks, a green-haired delinquent was chatting with the other jocks when he spotted him marching over them. He grinned quite smugly and moved away from the group.

"Hey, the worm came out of his book." He taunted.

"Who did it?" He demanded it.

"Who did what, Noah?" The green-haired jock asked, smirking.

"You know what I mean! Who did it?!" Noah yelled.

The other jocks stop their doing to see what was the commotion was about. Noah glared at the green-haired jock, Duncan, as he kept smirking smugly at him. Duncan's other friends were smirking too, clearly amused by Noah's anger.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about." Duncan said, grinning.

"Don't give me that shit, Duncan." Noah spat, sneering.

One of jocks came through, with blond hair, looked at the two. "What's going on, dudes?"

"It's nothing, Geoff. The bookworm is being spazzy for no reason." Duncan said, still smirking.

"Oh, alright. Hey, Noah dude. You're kind of interrupting practice here." Geoff said.

"Yeah, go back to your library." Duncan taunted, waving his hand at Noah.

Noah felt himself shake with anger but he watched the jocks walk away, going back to their sport actions. He looked down at the grassy ground and he turned around himself. As he walked away, he heard a hissing whisper, filled with mischief and hate.

"Fag."

Noah turned back, and glared angrily.

"IT WAS YOU!" He screamed and without thinking, he charged at Duncan and jumped him. The green-haired jock went down and Noah started punching him. The other jocks shouted and try to pry Noah off of Duncan as the two started fighting. The cheerleaders and others were looking at the sight, shouting out excitedly, "Fight! Fight!"

The fight went on for a little longer until finally, Owen, one of the jocks, pulled the two away since he was strong enough. Noah looked roughed up and had a black eye. Duncan had a bloody nose and had bruises. Duncan glared at Noah as Noah glared back.

"Fucking freak!" Duncan yelled at him.

"I'm not the one with green fucking hair!" Noah spat back.

"ENOUGH!" Tyler screamed. He was captain of the team and was upset to see his one of teammates hurt already. He turned to Noah, frowning at him. "Look, get out of here before I get Coach over here."

Noah scowled and got up, dusting himself off. He wiped his mouth since he tasted blood and he walked away. He heard the taunts and booing of the cheerleaders, calling him the loser of the fight. He didn't bother to turn and look back at the jocks, he just wanted to go home and sulk.

"N-Noah!"

Noah turned a bit and saw the team's water-boy, Cody. Coming up to him. Noah could feel himself flushing over but he quickly killed it down, and put on his cool face.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Dude, I saw the fight! What came over you?! I mean, of all the jocks, you fought Duncan! I mean, wow!" Cody said, amazed.

"Thanks, I guess." Noah mumbled.

"But, yeah. W-What came over you?" Cody asked, handing Noah a cup of water.

Noah gladly took the cup, sipping the sweet chill of liquid down his hot throat. "When I came to my locker," Noah explained, "It was scribbled with the word "FAG" all over it."

Cody gasped a bit and then frowned. "How were you so sure it was Duncan though?"

"Because he always call me that; the cowardly bully." Noah said, frowning himself.

"C-Cowardly?" Cody questioned, tilting his head.

"He and his goons. They do not understand me so they fear me, thus them always bullying me." Noah explained, lightly smiling at Cody.

"W-Well, not a lot of people understand you, Noah. Since you are...y-you know." Cody said, with a small blush on his face.

"Just say it, it's not a curse word. Yes, I'm gay. And I'm the only gay guy in this God forsaken town." Noah said, crumpling the paper cup in his hand.

"W-Well...We are graduating this year! Once you go to college, you'll be able to find places that l-like, um...g-gays and such!" Cody said, smiling at Noah.

Noah looked at Cody and smiled. Only Cody was brave enough to be near him and talk to him, like friends. The rest of the town treated him as if he was a shadow, and the kids at the school stay clear away from him, as if his gayness was contagious. His family tried to be supportive, but it was hard when they couldn't go to places because of him. Only Cody tried. Only he tried. And because Cody was foolish enough to try, Noah fell. He didn't want to, but he did. How he wanted to hold the small male close to him and let skin touch skin, lips touch lips, and tongue touch tongue. But he knew it could never be. He knew it would never be, but still he fell. Such as teen heart-ache angst always promises.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Cody yell out to someone a far.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Cody yelled, waving his arm out.

Noah turned his eyes to see the goth girl with her other Gothic friends. Gwen awkwardly waved back as her other hand was holding a sketch book. Noah felt his smile fade away and replaced with a frown. The Gothic group saw him and sneered at him as Gwen looked away when her eyes landed on him.

"Ah, she waved at me! Did you see that, Noah? She waved at me! I'm going to go talk to her! Y-You get home safely, OK?" Cody said, smiling.

Noah just nodded, not answering. Cody patted his shoulder and ran to Gwen, calling her name again. Noah watched him run away, wanting to hold his arms out and call Cody to come to him and not her. He stopped himself though and forced himself to walk home, hoping no one in his household will notice his bruises.

* * *

He was wrong. The second he walked in the door, his siblings caught his battle wounds. They jumped right at him, questioning what happened as they tended to his wounds. Noah just told them to back off and raced to his room, avoiding the battering questions of his older siblings. He sighed and crashed on his soft bed, inhaling the scent of it. He rolled on his back and stared up at his black ceiling with the glow-in-dark star stickers as little trinkets were hanging.

He stared dreamily at the ceiling, breathing slowly. He looked over to his nightstand and grabbed the book that was lying on it. He opened it to where he last left off and began reading, wanting to forget today's events. He kept this away from public eyes, but Noah was always the fan of the fantasy genre of books. To the people on the outside, he was the gay fag that kept himself locked in libraries, reading book after book to avoid people whatsoever.

So, of course they were going to tease that about him too, but the only genre Noah read to escape reality all together, was fantasy. What better genre to do that anyway? And what better author to read then Shakespeare? Noah allowed himself to drown in Shakespeare's words, quotes, rhymes, and songs until time passed. He placed the book down, and he deeply sigh. His eyes felt heavy as he stared up at the fake night sky. It was lulling him to sleep.

_'Slumber,' _a voice whispered, _'Slumber and dream.'_

Noah yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

He was suddenly awaken to the sound of heavenly music. He got up to find himself in some forest. He looked around, slightly confused. The forest was covered in a mystical mist with the smell of fresh evergreens and the sound of light laughter, and the heavenly music again.

"W-Who's there?" Noah called out, looking around.

"_Sing!" _A voice whispered.

Noah looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. He was so confused, but the forest seemed so familiar to him. He turned his head when he heard the voice again.

"_Sing, gentle being! Sing, beautiful faerie!"_

"F-Faerie?" Noah questioned. He suddenly stepped in something wet and he lift his foot. The clear puddle of water rippled and Noah could see himself into it. He saw his reflection circle for a while until finally the water calmed and Noah gasped at the sight.

On his back, were wings. So large, so beautiful, so magical. He lightly touched them, amazed. He noticed he looked a little different too. His hair, his face, his eyes. He was so shocked at the sight.

"There's no way that's me..." Noah whispered.

"_Sing, gentle being! Sing, beautiful faerie!" _The voice whispered again.

"Sing? Why do you want me to sing?" Noah called out, still confused.

"_Sing, gentle being! Sing, beautiful faerie!" _The voice whispered once again.

"You're not helping me! Why do you want me to sing? And what song should I sing?" Noah called out, annoyed.

"_Sing to wake the beautiful youth, lying on a bed of flowers! Sing the song held deep in your heart!" _The voice whispered.

Noah blinked in confusion and turned his head. He jumped to see there was a bed of flowers and someone was sleeping in it. He walked towards the bed of flowers and was surprised to see it was Cody who was the beautiful youth sleeping within the bed.

"What the hell is going on...?" Noah whispered to himself.

"_Sing, gentle being! Sing, beautiful faerie!" _The voice whispered.

"I...I don't know what to sing." Noah said, looking around for an answer.

"_Sing the song held deep in your heart!" _The voice whispered.

Noah breathed slowly, looking down at the sleeping Cody. He gulped and closed his eyes, searching for whatever song was held deep in his heart. He listened to the heavenly music around around him with the light laughter going with it. Then, to his surprise, he started singing.

"_**I see their knavery.**_ _**This is to make an ass of me. To fright me, if they could.**__** But I will not stir from this place, do what they can. I will work, up and down here."**_

Noah licked his lips and continued singing. Cody stirred in sleep, rustling up the flowers.

"_**And I will sing, that they shall hear.**_ _**That I am not, I am not afraid.**_ _**I am not afraid. I know not by what power I'm made bold. But still you flout my insufficiency. The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace."**_

Noah opened his eyes to see Cody still stirring in his sleep. He smiled and kept on singing. He could hear the light laughter laugh along with him, and the mist of the forest circling him. He never felt this way before. Never felt so free...

"_**My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye. My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. My tongue, your tongue, were the world mine! And I will sing, that they shall hear. That I am not, I am not afraid. I am not afraid!"**_

Noah could feel flickering lights buzzing around him. He jumped on a stump and pretended that the flickering lights were other little mystical creatures, just like him. He felt like a child again, so full of energy and joy.

"_**Faeries away! Fetch me that flower! Up and down, and up and down, I will lead them up and down. Faeries away! Swift as a shadow! Up and down, and up and down, I will lead them up and down!"**_

He jumped off the stump and sang out so loud, he could hear his voice echoing within the forest. His wings fluttered as he acted so out of character, so new.

"_**Oh why rebuke, you him that loves you so?! Lay breath so bitter, on your bitter foe. On your bitter foe!"**_

He suddenly stopped singing when he heard someone. Noah turned around to see Cody sitting up. He paused, suddenly scared. Oh man, what was he doing? He's not being himself, that's for sure.

"_**What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?" **_Cody sang. He turned over and saw Noah, who was so still. Cody smiled gently and held his arms out.

"_**I pray thee gentle mortal, sing again.**_ _**I pray thee gentle mortal, sing again!"**_ Cody begged, smiling.

Noah stepped back a bit, surprised. He watched Cody get up from the bed of flowers and walks towards him. Cody lifted his hand to touch Noah's face as his other hand touched his wings.

"_**Mine ear is much enamour'd of thy note.**_ _**So is mine eye enthralled into thy shape. I'll follow thee, I'll follow thee, and make a Heaven of Hell..." **_Cody gentle sang, smiling peacefully at Noah.

Noah felt himself smiling a bit and found his arms around Cody to pull him closer as Cody sang softly his promise to him. He was lost in the feeling, of this new feeling. The forest mist danced as Noah breathed in the scent that is of Cody.

"_**I'll follow thee, I'll follow thee, and make a Heaven of Hell..."**_

"_**And make a Heaven of Hell!" **_Noah and Cody sang together loudly.

Noah smiled and began to sing again. Cody smiled wider and listened to the song. The song echoed in the forest again as the flickering lights moved with the music. Noah sang loud and clear as Cody listened, fallen.

"_**Faeries away! Fetch me that flower! Up and down, and up and down, I will lead them up and down! Faeries away! Swift as a shadow! Up and down, and up and down, I will lead them up and down!"**_

They danced, hand in hand. Laughing, smiling, enjoying each others' presences. The music, the song, the magical forest. Everything, everything was so perfect and so beautiful. Noah didn't want it to end. Why go back to the modern world? What promises were held there? Here, everything was given to him. Everything he ever wanted.

He held Cody close to him again, looking into his eyes. Cody looked back with that gentle smile of his. Noah brushed away the bangs from Cody's face and Cody gentle touched his face again. They both sang together, feeling the song was coming to an end.

"_**My ear should catch your voice...My eye should catch your eye...My tongue, your tongue...Were the world mine..."**_

As they sang the last part so gently and so softly, their faces came near and sealed their lips in a kiss. The forest mist faded away and the flickering lights died. And everything became dark...

* * *

"NOAH! NOAH, ARE YOU IN THERE?!"

Noah gasped, his eyes wide open. He sat up quickly, blinking. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at his surroundings. His room. He was in his room. But, wasn't he...? He bolted out of bed and looked into the full-length mirror he had hanging on his wall. No wings. Nothing. He looked like his normal self again. Noah looked disappointed and he rubbed his hand into his bedhead. Was it all just a dream?

"NOAH! NOAH, ARE YOU IN THERE OR NOT?!"

Noah groaned and turned to his door. "Yes, Mom! I...I was just taking a nap!"

"Noah, I heard you got into some kind of fight? Would you explain that for me?" His mother yelled, muffled through the door.

"I-I will! I'm busy right now, Mom!" Noah lied.

"Noah Dasari, when your father gets home, I want you downstairs! Got it?" His mother said sternly.

"Loud and clear, Mom!" Noah yelled back, glaring.

He waited to hear his mother's footsteps fade away for him to mutter, "Bitch." He sat back on his bed and laid back down. Gazing at his false night sky, his thoughts wandered back to the dream. It felt so real, how could it be just a dream? Well, he was some kind of faerie...And he was _singing_...OK, so it wasn't that hard to believe it was a dream.

But still, it was so beautiful. What caused such a dream? Noah got up and looked at his book on his nightstand. He grabbed the book, looking at it. Opening the pages, he felt himself smile.

"I should read more Shakespeare..." Noah whispered to himself.

He laid back down on the bed, reading the book. He wanted to dream again, so that world could come back again. So he could sing again. So...he could have Cody again. Away with this petty reality! Noah wanted to have his fantasy again. Away from the troubles of this world, like having to explain to his parents why he got into a fight.

Noah sighed and held the book to his chest. He closed his eyes and hummed the song from his dream.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **WOO! First fic of 2010! 8D So, um, yeah. I got this idea from the movie, _"Were the World Mine"_, that was on Logo last night. I didn't catch the whole movie since it was late and I had to get early...But it's a good movie! 8D

The song lyrics are not mine. They are from the movie, "_Were the World Mine"_. (That's the name of the song too.)

R/R please! And Happy New Year! :D


End file.
